1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a multichip module (referred to as MCM hereinafter) semiconductor device formed by mounting, within the same package, a plurality of electronic components including semiconductor integrated circuit chips (referred to as IC chips hereinafter) into which desired functions are incorporated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve further downsizing, weight reduction, thin forming and high performance for various kinds of apparatus employing a semiconductor device, high density packaging of various kinds of electronic component including IC chips has been investigated. As one of powerful means for achieving the objective there have been proposed various kinds of MCM semiconductor devices having a plurality of IC chips in the same package.
For example, a thin MCM package realizing a multichip semiconductor device with excellent heat dissipation has been proposed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open, No. Hei 8-250652, and an MCM semiconductor device aiming at low cost by employing a package that can be used universally even for different kinds or layouts of the IC chips to be mounted is proposed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open, No. Hei 9-181256.
FIGS. 7A and 7B show schematic sectional views of examples of semiconductor devices using an MCM package disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open, No. Hei 8-250652.
FIG. 7A shows a diagrammatic drawing of a first example of MCM package 710. A printed wiring (PW) board 711 having a large number of level sections consists of a lower level section 712, an intermediate level section 713 and an upper level section 714. In this example, the lower level section 712 is continuous, whereas the intermediate and upper level sections respectively have through openings by means of which stepwise openings 715 are formed, and the stepwise openings form a cavity section 716 together with the lower level section 712.
An MCM tile is a silicon-on-silicon MCM tile 717 consisting of a silicon substrate 718 and silicon chips 719 and 720, and is situated in the cavity. The silicon substrate has a form in which it is placed in the cavity section on the surface of the lower level section of the PW board. Each of wire bond fingers 721 is interconnected to a contact pad 723 on the intermediate level section of the PW board via a wire 722.
In turn, each of these pads is interconnected to a part of another level section of the PW board, for example, a contact 725 via a through hole 724, thereby is interconnected to a solder bump 726 on the bottom face of the lower level section, and is interconnected as needed to another chip or an electronic device such as that represented by a symbol 727 or 728 on the surface of the upper level section of the PW board. Here, the MCM tile placed on the surface of the lower level section is located completely within the cavity section 716, and the top faces of the chips are at heights lower than the top face of the upper level section of the PW board.
An encapsulation sealing material 729 having high adaptability such as silicone gel is filled in the cavity section 716. The encapsulation sealing material 729 encapsulates the interconnecting sections between the chips and the silicon substrate, and the wire bond fingers on the silicon substrate, as well as the interconnection sections between the contact pads on the PW board, and the wires interconnecting the wire bond fingers and the contact pads.
In addition, a structural member 730 which acts as a heat sink and encapsulates the cavity section is provided in the device 710. The end parts 731 of the structural member (heat sink) are situated on the upper level section of the PW board. Although the heat sink is located with a spacing from the chips of the MCM tile, it is situated close to the MCM tile to such a degree that it is sufficient to collect heat generated by the constituent elements of the MCM tile during the operation of the device. As an option, a heat conductive adaptive member 732 such as a heat conductive paste or a thermal grease may be given so as to make physical contact with the chips and the heat sink.
A second example of MCM package 770 is shown in FIG. 7B. This is an example of an MCM tile having a constitution in which it is interconnected to the PW board by solder reflow bonding. The MCM package has a PW board 771 formed of a single level section which has a through opening 772. The positional relation between the PW board 771 and an MCM tile 717 is such that chips 719 and 720 of the MCM tile are within the opening 772, while the end parts of a silicon substrate 718 of the MCM tile are positioned to overlap with the bottom face of the PW board 771 adjacent to the opening so as to have the silicon substrate 718 of the MCM tile to be on the outside of the opening.
Each of bond fingers 773 on the silicon substrate is connected electrically to a contact 774 on the PW board by solder reflow interconnection. A cup-shaped cover 775 makes contact with the bottom face of the silicon substrate 718 while the flanges 776 of the cover are attached to the bottom of the PW board 771 by means of an adhesive (not shown). In order to use the cup-shaped cover as a heat sink for the MCM tile, it is formed of a metal such as copper or a plastic having a high heat conductive property. In the case of a metallic cover, it has an advantage that it acts as a shielding body against electromagnetic radiation.
A cavity section 777 is formed by the wall sections of the opening 772 and the cup-shaped cover, an encapsulation sealing material with adaptability such as silicone gel is filled partially, and the sealing material 729 seals and protects the interconnection part between the MCM tile and bond fingers, and the contacts.
The conventional MCM semiconductor device has a configuration in which a plurality of IC chips are mounted on a silicon substrate being an intermediate substrate, and the silicon substrate is mounted on a PW board, as described, for example, in the semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open, No. Hei 8-250652. Accordingly, the size of the silicon substrate becomes extremely large compared with the size of the IC chips, but no consideration on their size is given there. However, in the configuration in which a silicon substrate is adhered to the entire surface of the PW board, as in the example shown in FIG. 7A, for example, there occurs a problem that the silicon substrate tends to have cracks due to thermal stress when the size of the silicon substrate is increased. Moreover, wirings mutually connecting the IC chips are formed on the silicon substrate along with the wirings for external connection. For a size of the silicon substrate which exceeds, for example, 20 mmxc3x9720 mm, there arises a limit at present in the refinement of a connection wiring pattern because it is impossible to form a wiring pattern in one time of exposure treatment, bringing about also a problem that restricts the realization of higher density for the connection wirings.
Now, by forming an opening in a PW board for mounting an intermediate substrate to accommodate IC chips mounted on the intermediate substrate in the opening, and connects the intermediate substrate to the PW board using only the electrode section provided in the periphery of the intermediate substrate, as in the example in FIG. 7B and the semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open, No. Hei 9-181256, the problem of cracks in the intermediate substrate due to thermal stress can be relaxed. However, since a large opening is provided in the central part of the PW board, there still arises another problem that the number of external connection electrodes of the semiconductor device is limited or that it is necessary to enlarge the size of the PW board in order to secure a prescribed number of electrodes.
Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide an MCM semiconductor device using an intermediate substrate which allows the refinement of a connection wiring on the intermediate substrate and relaxes to a large extent the problem of occurrence of cracks in the intermediate substrate even if the size of an IC chip is enlarged and the number of IC chips to be mounted on the semiconductor device is increased.
Summary of the Invention
The semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises a plurality of electronic components including at least one semiconductor integrated circuit chip, and a plurality of intermediate substrates interposed between the electronic components and a package, having electronic components directly mounted on one major face, in which each of the intermediate substrates is equipped with at least a plurality of first electrodes that are connected to the electronic component, a plurality of second electrodes for external connection, and internal connection wirings that mutually connect the electronic components including the connection between the mutually corresponding first electrodes and the second electrodes on one major face.